Tale of Hyuuga Narushi
by Kurstin
Summary: Many years after the death of the Hokage, a strange boy shows up at Konoha.  The boy develops a strange bond with the deceased Hokage's son.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tale of Narushi**

**Prolong **

**~Two Deaths~**

Two figures stood in the middle of the calm forest. It had been a quiet day. Both men had said their farewells to their loved ones. "It's been a while, Uzumaki," the man with the black hair, which seemed to spike back and almond-shaped eyes that held two sinister dark orbs.

The other man had hair, the color of the sun, eyes that were wide and held two electric, blue orbs. He wore a long white jacket that had red flames waging from the bottom of them. The sleeves were long and the coat itself covered his grass-green vest, bandaged black shorts, and black shoes that exposed all, fair skinned toes. "Same here, Uchiha Sasuke," the man returned.

The raven-haired man just rolled his eyes at the name. "Tch, why do you keep calling me that? Don't you know I said I would never come back? Remember, I made that promise."

The blonde-haired Hokage cringed. His teeth were exposed and they were grinding against each other. Drips of water dripped from his eye slits. "Sasuke, I promised I wouldn't come back to the Leaf until I brought you back. You know, it's been twenty-three years since you left, Sakura and me. Everyone in the Leaf misses you."

The raven-haired man sniggered, "If they missed me so much, then why did they chase me like that? Don't you realize that a lot has changed since that day? I mean, look at us, you're a Hokage and I'm just wanted fugitive. You'd think they would want me back after all those things I did. Get real, Naruto!"

"I promised I would BRING you back and I can't break it," Naruto said, "Even if it means that both of us don't make it back alive. Better for us to die together, then apart, I'm sorry Sakura, Grandma Tsunade, Jiraiya, and everyone."

"Shadow Clone…Jutsu!"

With that, several clones of the same man surrounded the dark-haired man. The man snickered, "Same old trick, Naruto."

"Not exactly," Naruto replied, "Rasengan!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. The blue sphere in Naruto's hands was larger than he had ever seen. It gave off a powerful pulse as the ground underneath them shook and winds nearly blew the two apart. The clones dashed towards Sasuke. And, everything from then became a haze.

Because, a large dusk cloud formed and once it was clear, the two men both laid dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tale of Narushi**

**Chapter I**

**~News~**

Two ninjas landed on the railings of the head Hyuuga's household balcony. Neji approached the two Konoha ninjas. "Hinata, I need to speak with you," Neji said approaching his cousin. She spun around to face him. He had a stern look on his face.

"What is it?" she asked with her head peering out from the massive stack of fine china.

"Hinata, I have some bad news about Naruto-sama," he answered.

After a few moments, the pregnant Hinata dropped her fragile dishes on the ground. The fine, porcelain china broke into several fragments. She broke into tears and sprung into her cousin's arms sobbing, "Naruto, my husband…he can't be."

Neji pulled his cousin from his chest and locked eyes with her fragile ivory eyes. "Listen Hinata, you need to be strong. The Hyuuga family, your daughter, Hikari, Naruto, and your unborn child think about them. Do you think any of us want to see you like this?" Neji replied with such strong direction in his voice.

"Will you promise me that you won't lose it?" the Jonin asked.

Hinata was still upset, but she answered with a half nod. "For Naruto-kun," she replied in a frail voice.

Meanwhile, a little girl was pressed up against the wall of her bedroom listening. She had the same reaction as her mother, Hinata had. "It can't be true," the girl whispered.

Footsteps began approaching the girl's door. She glanced around anxiously and ran towards her bed. The little girl jumped into bed and pulled the sheets over her small body. She watched the door to her room open. A shadow entered.

The light from the hallway exposed the figure. It was her second cousin, Neji. He approached her bed. She turned to her side and pretended to be asleep, but the shinobi knew better. He ran his pale hand through her raven, shoulder length hair and smirked, "I know you are not asleep, Hikari."

The little girl turned on her back. She replied in an astonished voice, "How'd you know that?"

Neji chuckled as he toyed with the strains of her hair that hung to the side of her round face, "Because, I memorized every trick you learned from your father. It takes a lot to fool this ninja."

She brushed her cousin's hand to the side and sat up in bed. "What were you and mommy talking about?" she asked innocently.

Neji sighed, "I think you're too young to understand."

Hikari replied with a much more direct question, "I want to know what you two were talking about."

Neji lowered his head and shook it. "Hikari, you don't want to hear this, but it's about your father."

Hikari asked with a voice that sounded like she was yelling, "Is daddy okay?"

Neji sighed, "Hikari, your dad died in battle."

Hikari broke out into tears. Neji got up and left the room. He shut the door to the little girl's bedroom. Neji couldn't stand to the pain that she was going through. He had been in the same boat as her once, but that was so many years ago. No, he was still in the same boat, because he had just lost a close friend and relative of his, Uzumaki Naruto.

The nine-year-old girl pulled out a flashlight and a picture from underneath her pillow. She turned the flashlight on and shined it onto the old, ragged photo. The picture was taken years ago when she was only two. Her mother was much younger in this picture. She had long hair that reached her backside, a long face, and an hourglass shaped body. Her father was much younger in this picture. He didn't have a beard and his hair lacked any grays. And, on top of her father's head was her as an infant.

The three of them were all happy. Her father raised her hands in the air and she appeared to be laughing with her pigtails flapping. Her mother stood beside them cheering. "Daddy, it can't be true," she whispered as she turned the light off and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tale of Narushi**

**Chapter II**

**~Arrival~**

Madara stood in front of a small boy. "Please, don't hurt us," he cried.

"You really are his son," Madara said as he grabbed the boy by the collar of his blue shirt.

"Don't HURT us!" the boy yelled looking at the man, Suigetsu, his escort.

"Why would I hurt the child of Uchiha Sasuke?" the man retorted as he threw the four-year-old on the ground inches away from the white haired, shark man.

The boy looked at his escort. Suigetsu seemed to be hurt badly. He cringed in pain as he got back to his feet. "Madara, leave us alone. We have to go somewhere and we don't have time to be dealing with the likes of you," he said.

Madara chuckled, "How naïve. You honestly think that I mean you two harm? I just want to give Fugaku his birthday gift."

The boy was once again thrown on the ground. Madara chuckled, "My work here is done."

The masked leader of the former Atkatsuki left and disappeared within the mass of trees.

Suigetsu looked at the boy. He had scrapes and wounds all over his body. Suigetsu rose to his feet and picked up the boy. "The Hidden Leaf isn't far away," he said as he limped the rest of the way towards the city.

"How did Madara get his hands on the Kyuubi? Does that mean he killed Naruto? If so, is Sasuke already dead?" he thought.

As soon as they entered the gates, Suigetsu fainted. He died from his bloody wounds, while the boy he had sworn to protect lay helplessly at the gates of Konoha. The sun rose over their bodies and the boy shortly awoke. He began to cry and his cries were answered by the guards. They took him in and shortly found him a home with a foster family.


End file.
